Comment oublier le fait d'avoir failli se faire exploser la tête?
by Pandora60
Summary: SPOILER! Suite du 5x21! Kate à failli mourir aujourd'hui, et seul Castle arrivera à lui faire oublier cette horrible et stressante journée.


**OS :**

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous! Voici un petit OS qui fait suite au 5x21! **

**C'est un M doux par rapport à mes habitudes ( désolé Sarah, le hard, c'est pas pour cette fois ^^) **

**J'espère quand même qu'il va vous plaire! :D**

* * *

-A nous et à cette journée plus que stressante !

-A nous Rick !

Nos verres tintèrent dans le silence de l'appartement de mon amant, brisant le calme qui s'était installé depuis quelques secondes.

J'avais failli mourir aujourd'hui, nous avions failli mourir…

Pendant un instant, j'avais vraiment cru que c'était la fin, que plus jamais je ne verrais le soleil se lever, que plus jamais je ne pourrais râler devant ma paperasse, que plus jamais je ne pourrais rire et plaisanter avec ma meilleure amie devant un bon verre, que plus jamais je ne pourrais me noyer dans le magnifique océan qui constituait les yeux de mon petit ami…

Rick…

Il avait été présent durant toute les durée de cette épreuve, il avait bataillé sévère pour ne pas m'avouer vaincue face à la bombe se trouvant en dessous de mes pieds, pour que je me raccroche à ce minuscule espoir, cette minuscule lumière parmi les ténèbres que je désespérais de ne plus voir, j'avais tenue bon.. Grâce à lui, mon amant, mon amour, mon âme sœur… J'avais simplement réalisée qu'aujourd'hui, Castle était plus qu'un simple petit ami, il était mon tout, mon _**One and Done, **_celui qui faisait battre mon cœur à chaque seconde, celui pour qui je me levais désormais le matin, celui qui partageait mon existence et mon cœur, jusqu'au plus profond de moi-même.

Dans le moment critique de me séparer de mon amour, je lui avais avoué mes sentiments, ceux que je n'avais jamais osé dire, ceux que je redoutais tant, ces mots pourtant si simple, si doux, si beaux, mais si difficiles à avouer, si dur à prononcer pour moi. Mais malgré l'effort et la tristesse que ces paroles m'avaient coutés, j'avais eu droit à une récompense, malgré la mort qui m'attendait et le désespoir qui avait prit possession de moi, j'avais eu la plus belle des récompense à mes yeux, j'avais eu son regard… Il m'avait semblé au bord des larmes, comme si le moindre mot de plus pouvait le faire craquer et le faire se mettre à pleurer comme un enfant, il m'avait semblé si fragile… Si, simple… Et pourtant, il avait malgré tout trouvé la force de me répondre, et de me redire ces mots déjà prononcés auparavant au cimetière et dans mon appartement, bien avant notre couple, bien avant la plus belle partie de notre histoire.

_**Je t'aime… **_

D'autres paroles auraient été superflues, inutiles devant la puissance des émotions que nous laissions transparaître, rien qu'avec nos yeux, nous sommes parvenus à nous comprendre, comprendre que peut-importe les barrières se dressant devant nous, notre amour était fort et intact, et que c'était ces longues années de frustrations et de déchirements que nous avaient permis d'obtenir cette force, les obstacles qui s'étaient mis devant nos cœur, les empêchant d'exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux aux plus profonds d'eux-mêmes, avaient permis à notre amour d'en ressortir plus fort, et qu'a leurs seules forces, nous pourrions vaincre tout, tant que nous étions ensemble…

Et il était revenu, montrant que même si la situation avait semblé désespérée, il y avait toujours un espoir, même un tout petit, il y en avait toujours, oui toujours… Il suffisait d'y croire. J'avais voulue le chasser, j'avais voulue lui hurler de s'en aller, de lui dire de me laisse mourir plutôt que d'affronter la mort avec moi, et pourtant…

Il était resté, il avait été présent jusqu'à la toute fin, montrant que quoi qu'il arrive, nous deux, c'était plus fort, plus fort que la mort, et que si nous devions rejoindre la rejoindre, alors nous nous y rendrions ensemble, et quelle mort ne pouvait être mieux que celle-ci ? Mourir avec l'être que nous aimions le plus au monde, celui pour qui notre cœur battait chaque jour, mourir aux côtés de son amour, c'était la plus belle mort qu'il m'aurait été donné de recevoir…

La situation semblait pourtant sans issues, sans aucunes solutions possibles, mais comme d'habitude, nous avions retracé l'histoire, reprenant les éléments un à un, pour finalement trouver la solution, pour finalement obtenir la vie sauve, pour finalement avoir le droit d'être à nouveau ensemble.

Je ne le remercierais jamais assez d'être resté à mes côtés durant tous ce temps, pas seulement aujourd'hui, mais depuis ces quatre années, je ne le remercierais jamais assez d'avoir été présent pour moi dans les moments difficiles, je ne le remercierais jamais assez pour être resté là, à attendre sagement que je lui ouvre mon cœur, attendant sagement que je nous laisse enfin une chance, pour avoir écouter mes tourments sans me juger ni prendre la fuite, pour m'avoir pardonné malgré mes nombreuses fautes, malgré toutes les fois où je lui avais fait du mal, il étais resté, avec moi, à mes côtés, alors que je ne lui donnait presque aucun signe en retour, alors que des milliers de femmes se bousculaient à sa porte pour obtenir son cœur, c'était moi, Katherine Beckett, qui avait eu l'honneur de tomber sur un homme aussi fantastique et aimant.

Il me regardait avec ses prunelles bleues, ce regard qu'il n'avait que pour moi, ce regard rempli de tendresse et d'amour pour moi, rien que pour moi, uniquement pour moi.

Doucement, je m'approchais de lui et après avoir posé nos verres de vin sur la table basse, je scellais nos lèvres avec douceur, lui exprimant mon amour, lui exprimant combien je lui étais reconnaissante d'être aussi gentil, doux, affectueux, amoureux… D'être lui, tout simplement…

Il me serra tendrement dans ses bras, gardant ses lèvres sur les miennes, comme si le simple fait de les séparer reviendrait à nous briser le cœur. Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, je passais gentiment ma langue sur ses lèvres, commandant accès à la sienne pour approfondir notre étreinte, et c'est avec bonheur que je m'infiltrais dans sa bouche, ma langue caressant sa jumelle avec soin. Il m'allongea sur le canapé pour approfondir notre baisé, sans pour autant avoir une quelconque arrière pensée dans la tête, non, juste pour me faire sentir qu'il était là, que nous étions là, tous les deux, en vie, dans les bras l'un de l'autres, et ce, pour toujours…

Aujourd'hui, j'avais compris que rien ne pourrait désormais nous vaincre, peut-importe les obstacles, peut-importe le danger, nous serons plus fort, notre amour sera plus fort, comme toujours, parce-que c'était nous, nous deux, à la vie à la mort. Ces paroles pleines de sens, qui étaient souvent dites sans être pensées par beaucoup de personnes, mais qui pour nous, étaient si fortes et si réelles, que la mort n'était rien à côté de notre couple, de notre amour.

Mon amour pour Rick était certes, ma plus grandes faiblesse, mais il était aussi ma plus grande force, celle que me donnait une raison d'ouvrir les yeux le matin, celle qui me donnait le courage de vivre et d'agir sans avoir peur, celle qui me comblait de bonheur chaque jour entre ses bras.

Il passa ses mains dans mes cheveux avant d'enlever le tissu qui les retenait attachés pour les faire cascader naturellement sur mes épaules, laissant voir mes boucles caramel, comme il les aimait.

-Kate…

Ouvrant les yeux, je le scrutais des mes iris verts, écoutant pleinement ce qu'il avait à me dire.

-J'ai… Pendant un instant j'ai cru ne plus jamais pourvoir observer ton magnifique visage… Commença-t-il, ne plus jamais me noyer dans tes yeux vert, ne plus voir ton joli sourire, ne plus pouvoir t'apporter ton café, ne plus sentir ton cœur battre à l'unisson avec le mien, ne plus jamais pouvoir caresser tes doux cheveux, j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre, ne me refais plus jamais ça Katherine… Je n'en survivrais pas si un jour on t'enlevait de ma vie…

Mes yeux se mouillèrent de larmes, l'émotion était déjà présente avant la soirée à cause de l'événement d'aujourd'hui, mais à cet instant, elle atteignait des sommets immenses, faisant palpiter mon cœur à une vitesse folle, le remplissant d'amour pour cet homme merveilleux qu'était mon amant, ma vie, mon amour, mon âme, mon tout…

Il m'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, me transmettant son amour et sa tendresse envers moi, mais je voulais plus, plus que sa tendresse, je voulais ressentir son corps, nos corps, l'un contre l'autre, je voulais me sentir en parfaite osmose avec Rick, comme toujours, je voulais être moi, profiter du simple fait d'être là, en vie, dans ses bras.

-Castle… Soupirais-je en attachant mes mains derrière son cou pour approfondir notre baisé.

M'agrippant par la taille, il fit frotter nos bassins l'un contre l'autre, créant une chaleur bien familière entre mes jambes, étant déjà remplie de désir alors que nous ne nous étions même pas encore dévêtis, ce qui ne saurait tarder d'ailleurs…

Très vite, je mettais mes mains en mouvement, déboutonnant sa chemise avec des gestes rapides et fébriles tant mon émotion et mon excitation étaient immenses, j'avais de plus en plus besoin de lui, chaque secondes me paraissaient des heures, hors, je ne voulais pas trainer, je voulais aller vite, je voulais le sentir sur moi, en moi, me comblant le corps et le cœur.

Se retrouvant torse nu, je caressais cette partie de son corps, appréciant toujours autant la fermeté qu'il dégageait, il n'avait pas un physique parfait et il n'était l'homme le plus musclé du monde, mais je ne l'en trouvait que plus beau, j'avais rencontré beaucoup d'homme dans ma vie, certains très musclés, notamment Josh, mais chez Rick il y avait autre chose, une aura bienveillante, protectrice, respirant la chaleur, la tendresse et l'amour, ainsi que son merveilleux parfum !

Il commença à son tour à me dévêtir, et sans que je ne comprenne vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé, j'étais en sous vêtements devant son regard bleu nuit de désir, ce désir rien que pour moi… N'étant pas d'accord sur le fait qu'il porte encore son jean, je lui retirais avec fièvre, mes mouvements maladroits ralentissaient mon activité, si bien qu'au bout d'un certain temps à me battre avec cette pièce de tissu qui couvrait ses jambes, il le retira lui-même, l'envoyant valser dans la pièce sans se préoccuper de son point d'atterrissage.

Il caressa mes deux monts à travers la fin tissus de mon soutien-gorge, me faisant pousser des petits gémissements plaintifs, qui bientôt se transformèrent en jappements lorsqu'il les caressa de sa langue habile et douce, cette fois-ci en aillant enlevé leur barrière, libérant mes tétons durcis qui commençaient sérieusement à me faire mal. Instinctivement, j'ondulais du bassin en dessous de lui, lui faisant comprendre mon état d'esprit et mon impatience à la situation qui allait suivre, je n'avais pas envie d'une étreinte durant des heures, nous avions toute la nuit pour ça, mais à cet instant, j'avais juste envie de la passion qui nous animais, j'avais besoin d'une étreinte forte et prononcée, comme pour nous prouver définitivement à nous deux que j'étais bien vivante. Avec des gestes toujours aussi maladroits, j'enlevais le dernier rempart de ma nudité avant de faire de même avec la sienne, l'incitant à aller plus vite et à me combler comme lui seul savait le faire. Alors que j'écartais mes cuisses pour qu'il se fasse une place et se pose à l'entrée de mon corps, il me demanda :

-Tu… Veux faire sa ici ?

Je soupirais de plaisir et souriais en même temps devant sa gentillesse et sa prévenance à mon égard, c'est donc touchée que je lui répondis :

-Je te veux toi… Juste toi et moi, fais-moi tienne Rick, fais-moi me sentir vivante !

Il m'embrassa tendrement, avant d'accéder à ma requête et de rentrer en moi avec douceur, s'assurant que je n'avais pas mal, me faisant soupirer de plaisir contre sa bouche. Il attendit que je sois prête pour commencer et je lui donnais le signal en enroulant mes jambes autour de sa taille, nous rapprochant encore plus intimement que nous ne l'étions déjà, créant un frisson délectable pour nous deux.

Commença à se mouvoir en moi, il m'agrippa les épaules, passant ensuit ses mains autour de mon cou pour me rapprocher de lui au maximum, comme s'il avait besoin de sentir ma présence à cet instant, comme si par ce geste, il se rassurait en se disant que j'étais bien vivante alors qu'il était en train de me faire l'amour.

Accélérant la cadence, je calquais mes mouvements aux siens, me faisant rejeter la tête en arrière, commençant à pousser des petits cris plaintifs tellement le plaisir était fort, j'avais toujours l'impression de mourir de plaisir et d'ivresse chaque fois que nous faisions l'amour, c'était une sensation que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant, mais qui était tellement exquise !

Mais ce n'étais pas suffisant, j'avais besoin de plus, plus que sa tendresse, j'avais besoin d'une étreinte sauvage et vigoureuse, une étreinte qui me ferais hurler son nom d'extase, je lui intimais donc :

-Oh, Rick… Va… Plus vite…

Il m'embrassa avec fièvre pour seule réponse, avant d'attraper violemment mes jambes et de les tirer vers lui, se redressant alors que je me couchais sur le canapé, les jambes en l'air maintenant tenues par les mains de mon amants, lui étant à genoux autour de mes fesses tout en continuant ses mouvements en moi.

J'étais entièrement exposée à son regard dans cette position, et si à l'époque, ce type de rapports m'aurait gêné, cela ne fit que m'exciter encore plus avec Rick, je n'avais aucune honte et aucune pudeur quand j'étais dans ses bras, je n'éprouvais aucune gêne à me montrer à son regard, et lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je pu voir un tel désir et un tel amour dans son océan personnel que je me demandais comment j'aurais pu être gênée face à lui et à ses sentiments.

-Tu es si belle Kate... Me murmura-t-il d'une voix si sensuelle que j'en frémis de plaisir.

Ouvrant les bouche pour essayer de capter le plus d'air possible, je ne fis qu'accentuer mes cris de plaisir, ma voix prenant une teinte encore plus aigüe et plus plaintive qu'elle ne l'était déjà, je ne reconnaissais pas mon timbre habituel, j'avais l'impression que mon esprit était hors de mon corps, et que je n'étais désormais que plaisir et amour, tous deux dédiés à lui, mon seul et unique…

-Rick… Hum… C'est trop bon…

Ce n'étais pas dans mes classiques de dire clairement ce que j'éprouvais, encore plus pendant l'acte mais comme je l'avais dis, je n'éprouvais aucune honte à le faire, sachant qu'il ne me jugerait pas, et puis cela ne faisait que l'exciter encore plus donc j'avais tout à y gagner.

Il courba son corps vers l'avant pour renforcer la pénétration et je sentais la jouissance venir entre mes jambes, commençant à sentir un liquide brulant couler sur mes cuisses, mouillant celles de mon amant également. Il du le sentir car il bougea encore plus vite, soupirant mon prénom sans relâche d'une voix suave et étranglée de plaisir, il était proche lui aussi, je le sentais aux tremblements de ses jambes et de son membre en moi, et je n'en éprouvant qu'une satisfaction supplémentaire.

-Rick... Bon dieu... Tu me fais tellement de bien... Soupirais-je en sentant une chaleur plus forte se former entre mes cuisses.

Finalement, je parti la première, hurlant le nom de mon amour d'une voix plus que tiraillée par l'orgasme intense qui traversait mon corps, il me rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard et gémissant mon prénom, et je soupirais ensuite d'aise lorsque je senti la chaleur de son fluide se répandre dans mon bas-ventre, me donnant des frissons.

Il se retira et vint se mettre au-dessus de moi pour me serrer dans ses bras, caressant mes omoplates pour essayer de calmer mes tremblements incessants.

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps nous étions restés dans cette position, simplement en train de profiter du confort que l'autre lui apportait, peut-être des heures, ou seulement quelques minutes… Mais je m'en fichais, j'étais bien, en sécurité, à ma place…

Il me murmura tendrement :

-Je t'aime Kate… Plus que tout…

Je l'embrassais avec douceur avant de lui répondre :

-Moi aussi Rick… Et puis après un certain temps, j'ajoutais d'une voix taquine et sensuelle: Mais cela reste à prouver Castle, alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour m'emmener dans la chambre ?

* * *

**Voila! Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est assez tendre je trouve, mais promis, la prochaine fois, je vous met Kate en train de se masturber en pensant à son écrivain sexy! XD**

**à la prochaine, et pour ceux qui suivent _L'enfer, le silence, _le chapitre 5 arrivera dans les courants de la semaine prochaine! **


End file.
